


Graceful Climax

by ElmOak1991



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Curiosity, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4285287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElmOak1991/pseuds/ElmOak1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Castiel realizes he could use his grace for pleasure. One shot. Destiel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graceful Climax

This is for the Destiel Forever fic challenge #1

**Disclaimer! I do not own Supernatural or its characters. All credit go to the wonderful creators of Supernatural and its actors.**

 

**Graceful Climax**

Cas sat next to Dean on the sofa, wishing he could wrap is arms around the man he loved. Dean was saying something to Sam, who settled into the arm chair next to them, turning on the TV as he did so. Sam said something that made Dean laugh, but Cas was too busy watching Dean to know what it was. He loved it when Dean smiled. It lit up his entire face, giving the illusion that everything was well.

This didn't happen often, where they just decided to sit in front of the TV for the day instead of looking for a case. But it was these days he really enjoyed, because the boys hardly got enough time to enjoy life. He shifted, getting comfortable for however long they decided to sit there. Dean turned, and smiled at him. A smile that melted Cas to the core.

Cas wished he could tell Dean how he felt. He wished that Dean would be okay with it, but he was afraid Dean wouldn't take the news well. What if all he did was push Dean away? After all, it was painfully obvious Dean was into women. Cas sighed, looking pointedly at the TV. Did Dean just look at him?

After searching for a while, the guys agreed on Iron Man, and both opened their pop, and settled back in their seats. The movie was good, and Cas decided he liked Tony a lot, though that might have something to do with the fact that he reminded him a little of Dean. That snarky, screw you kind of attitude on the outside, while on the inside you are a good hearted person, feeling a little lost in the world.

Was Dean looking at him again? Cas risked a glance, and found Dean's beautiful green eyes meeting his. Though it felt like it lasted forever, their eyes locked for only a few moments, before they both looked back to the TV. Cas had to shift again, because against his wishes, he hardened the way he did sometime when Dean looked at him a certain way.

Sam's phone when off and he excused himself as he left the room. Dean's eyes followed him out, but he made no move to follow. Cas was thrilled to be alone with Dean, though nothing more than what they were doing would happen.

For the thousandth time, Cas wondered what it would be like to be joined with Dean, the way humans do. He wondered how Dean would look in that moment of peaked pleasure. In a moment where all the world had melted away, not a worry in the world left in mind.

He felt a sudden sorrow as he realized he would never get to see that kind of peace on Dean's face. Unless…The idea hit him suddenly, and it made him sit up a bit. Could he do that? He mulled the idea over in his head a while; glancing at Dean every so often. Would it work? Why not? Angels could give humans stomach cancer for crying out loud, why couldn't they give them orgasms?

Cas made sure to keep his eyes on the TV as he worked his magic. Within a minute he could feel Dean shifting next to him on the sofa. Dean pulled at his jean, suggesting he needed room. Cas saw Dean glance at him as he did this, and his own heart sped up.

Sam laughed loudly from the other room, momentarily breaking Cas concentration, but it didn't last long. Dean moved again, looking around nervously as he did so. Cas heard him take a sharp inhale of breath, as he moved. He couldn't help it any longer, he looked at Dean full on, and Dean looked confused, as he slightly bit his bottom lip.

Dean Shifted again, and Cas knew he was close now, and so did Dean. He was holding his breath, clearly trying to figure out what the hell was happening. A soft struggled moan escaped from Deans lips, it was a deep sound that made Cas even harder.

Dean tried to hide the sound by clearing his throat. He shifted again, this time looking at Cas, who was already looking at him. Cas couldn't look away as they locked eyes, and Dean was pushed over the edge. The orgasm clearly surprised him, as he moaned again, this time, he tried covering it with a caught. Dean was red faced, and was looking embarrassed, but he didn't look away from Cas. They watched each other, neither of the moving.

Dean' eyes grew wide, as if he suddenly realized what happened. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Sam walking in. "We have a possible case…Sam broke off, and looked between the two. "You guys okay?" he asked, confusion on his face.

"Yep," Dean said, jumping up. He gave Sam a smile. "I just," Dean looked at Cas. Did he do what he thinks he did?

Sam's brows came together. "Dean?" he asked, now slightly worried.

Dean looked at him, feeling his face go slightly red. "Yeah man, I just need a moment." With that, he hurried from the room.

Sam looked to Cas, clearly hoping he would clear things up, but Cas just shrugged at his unspoken question. "I have no idea what's wrong with him."

Sam looked like he didn't really believe that, but he didn't push. "It looks like there is a werewolf in Idaho."

Cas nodded and rose from the sofa. "Then we should get on the road." He too walked from the room, glad that Sam couldn't see the mischievous smile on his face. Yes, he could in fact use his grace to give Dean orgasms. And yes, he did plan of doing so again.

 

**I hope you have all enjoyed the chapter. Please leave reviews so I know to continue. Thanks :D**


End file.
